The Things Love Makes You Do
by kyumis
Summary: Hermione goes to Ireland; Draco decides to make the trip somewhat memorable.


**A/N**: For a D/HR tumblr contest.

**Prompt: magical creatures! Pick a magical creature and write a d/hr fanfic that includes the creature you choose.**

This is my first time writing a D/HR fic. Not beta-d, all mistakes to be blamed on me :|

**Disclaimer**: Owned, none. ):

* * *

Draco knew, well, he always did, that when his wife has that certain glimmer in the eyes, it means something. And that something is always not good. To him at least…

"Dracoooooo. I just know the perfect holiday this year!" Hermione shoved the classified section of that muggle newspaper up his face. He just never got that newspaper name. The Daily Prophet was good enough for him. Staring at the hideously drawn underlines and circles on a particular holiday package, Draco knew this conversation was going to be a long one.

"And we could go with Ginny and Harry! I highly doubt Ron has the time for this. Lavender just gave birth and all. Plus we will be going into forests to search Leprechaun in forests. I remember reading about those creatures in Year…"

And the rest of the sentences seem to be drowned in his mind. They are going to search of Leprechaun? LEPRECHUAN!

"Hermione, you don't need a pot of gold or 3 wishes. I can give you those. Can we try somewhere instead? Perhaps somewhere that doesn't have forests?" Draco grinned, while Hermione made a face.

"I could hardly say yes. Come on, we will be going Ireland. It will be so cool! Plus, you said I could have the final say. Don't get all worked up over it now." She pouted, and he could only wallow in his self-misery.

Draco thought he must be possessed when he actually agreed to go on this trip. Much less with one of the guys he hated the most. Okay, so maybe he doesn't hate Harry, but there is always that dislike present. He shut his eyes and prayed silently.

Hermione was busy with her two other friends, while Draco lunged their luggage up the hotel. Imagine what would happen if the people of magical London heard about this. _Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, helping a muggleborn with her luggage. The headlines would make his ancestors roll. _

Hermione couldn't control her excitement. They were told that today was a perfect day to do Leprechaun hunting. She knew many people see them as a myth, and wouldn't believe in them. But she was different. She have read about them, and although it has been clearly stated that it was indeed a tedious task to actually hunt one, much less see one, she will make the most out of this trip. It's not every day do you get a week off from the ministry.

It started on a relatively bright morning. Ginny had made reservations for a van to bring them to a supposing enchanted forest where Leprechauns were known to hide. Draco knew the female Weasley was only there with her husband to please Hermione, and also to make sure Draco doesn't try anything funny. He has bet with Blaise that both of them would hex him to oblivion should they know what they do every night.

"Harry, you don't actually think those creatures exist right? I mean, I know they are in our textbooks, but merlin, it didn't even cross my mind that they actually existed!" Ginny whispered to her husband, who was busy finding something interesting in his surroundings. They were bored, and Hermione's enthusiasm was not helping them at all.

Draco knew his wife has gone completely lunatic when she declared, after a day of fruitless, not like anyone was paying any particular attention to their surroundings, search that they were coming back tomorrow to continue. "I just have a hunch. I know I will see one tomorrow. We will come back tomorrow. I know I just have to!"

3 of them groaned.

Another day of search that ended with no result left Hermione tired, yet, impatient. It wasn't that she was doing these for fun, but the ministry wanted some record of magical creatures, and the Leprechaun, being an elusive creature of some sort, information was sacred and Hermione knew she just had to get some field work done.

Apparently, her companions were not at least helpful. Harry decided that he had enough of forests and went on another tour of castles around the area. Ginny however, remained adamant to her best friend's side, as they continued to cover other parts of the "enchanted" forest. Hermione was getting grumpy by the days.

Draco was tired. He was more than that actually. He was in extreme fatigue. Hermione wouldn't let go of her search, and he knew it needed to do something, if he wants to save his body from the horrifying full-day exercise they go through every day, and his ears from his wife whines.

2 days before their departure back to London, Draco had a plan, which was "completely foolproof" and although it might land him with a large smack on his face, there was definitely a chance that he might get back a happy Hermione.

That day, was cloudy, and the forest was rather dark. Draco came out with an excuse of being very _very _sick and couldn't join them. Leaving the girls by themselves, he knew just how to execute his plan, as conjunct by his brilliant brain.

Ginny gripped her wand tightly as they walked through the barely lighted area. The place had hardly any sunlight on a normal sunny day, and with weather conditions like this, one could guess why even _Lumos_ wasn't helping them. They swept through vast areas, with crumps of grass peeping out once in a while. Amazing how plants can grow in such sunlight sacred place.

"Ginny... there's something in front of us… It's small. And green… I think I found what I am here for…" Hermione whispered, nudging the slightly apprehensive Ginny, who was indeed in shock. Without much thought, Ginny yelled a _Stupefy_ across the field, and the small thing let out a yelp, before crashing on the ground face down, with a loud _thud_.

Hermione ran to the side of it, grinning happily at the thought of an assignment completed. The only thing left now is to make sure whatever Ginny just stunned, is the Leprechaun she has been finding for 1 week.

_That, of course, would be a complete lie. _

"MALFOY?" Hermione screeched while the partially stunned Draco peeped with his eyes half open. Her grin has completely vanished from the face, replacing with something Draco couldn't distinguish between disbelieve and desire to hex his balls off… and perhaps a little embarrassment? With a hideous green cap that looked similar to something Hermione has once sewn with the house elves, and an equally hideous green suit and black boots, Draco would have guessed why not.

Ginny, on the other hand, was laughing uncontrollably at the side.

Draco was not amused.

"Really ladies, here I am trying to make you guys happy, and I get stunned? Is this how you are going to repay me! Mrs Potter, you don't stun magical creatures, you approach them with caution, not stun them!" His arms were moving wildly, and while Ginny was practically on the floor, Hermione was now smiling widely again, using _Engorgio_ to get her husband to his normal size before engulfing him in a hug.

A week spend in Ireland went off like that, and while Hermione has officially declared in her report that no such creature existed, she was glad to have something to remind her of how much Draco would sacrifice for her. Ginny and Harry had something new to mock him about. _"Imagine what everyone at the Burrow would say!"_

Draco is still not amused. But, oh, the things love makes you do.

* * *

Please R&R .

Thank you!


End file.
